The invention relates to an insert for a clamping element for clamping a rod-shaped element of an articulated connection, particularly for a clamping element of an articulated connection for stabilizing bone fractures. Furthermore, the invention relates to an articulated connection having two clamping elements and having a locking element. In particular, the invention relates to an insert for optimizing the fixation of round rods in an external fixation system.
An articulated connection is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,252, 5,752,954, 6,080,153, 6,342,054, 6,616,664, and 6,702,814, respectively, which consists of two or four individual clamping jaw elements and a central shaft or screw. In the case of this articulated connection, it is possible to introduce one or two rod-shaped elements into the corresponding cavities from the side. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954, a spring is disposed between the two center clamping jaw elements, and it is possible to clip the rod-shaped elements in, counter to its spring force, and thereby hold the articulated connection in place against the rod-shaped elements, before it is locked in position. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,664, narrow lever arms disposed on the side are provided, in order to hold rod-shaped elements that have been inserted from the side in place before the articulated connection is locked in position.
These known articulated connections are particularly used with frame-type systems for external treatment of bone fractures, also referred to as external fixators. By means of a suitable material pairing of the clamps of the articulated connection and of the rods, for example steels of different hardness or a combination of steel and aluminum, or also by means of suitable surface structures of the interior surface of the clamp and the mantle surface of the rod, the result can be achieved that the rod-shaped elements are sufficiently secured against rotation and axial displacement after the locking screws have been fixed in place.
It is desirable to construct such external fixators using non-metallic materials, for example plastic materials, particularly in order to achieve a weight reduction of such a system. If the modules or parts of such a clamp are made of plastic injection-molded materials, there may be the difficulty in finding suitable material pairings with which sufficient fixation can be achieved. This is a problem particularly because many plastics are characterized by negative creep behavior, which causes connections that have been tightened to gradually come loose, i.e. to lose their gripping power.
Another problem that arises with such configurations is the high pressure stress on the plastic parts when the screw connection has been tightened, and this stress can result in stress cracks due to irregular stress on the plastic structure. This is particularly dangerous because such defects only occur after a certain period of time, and are not clearly evident optically.